


More Than One Kind of Magic

by October_sky



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, One Shot, cute forest smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_sky/pseuds/October_sky
Summary: Reynir follows Lalli into the woods one night and gets a little more magic than he bargained for





	More Than One Kind of Magic

Reynir pushed his way deeper and deeper into the forest, drawn forward by the otherworldly song coming from within.  He couldn’t actually understand the words, but he knew Finnish when he heard it. He had just never known it could be this beautiful.  He ducked low as he reached the edge of the clearing, trying to stay out of sight. He had a feeling Lalli would not appreciate an unexpected disturbance. But in that case, well, he should have closed the tent flap properly so the cold didn't wake Reynir up, and he shouldn't have left quite so obvious a trail into the forest, and maybe he should cool it with the singing.  That was how Reynir justified it to himself at least.

 

And there in the center of the clearing was Lalli himself, hands stretched towards the sky.  His hair almost seemed to be floating slightly, as if lightning was about to strike, and there was a strange glow about him, which only added to the hypnotic effect that the song was having on him.  Even after spending most of the past month and a half around him, Reynir still couldn't pin down what made Lalli so enchanting to him. It certainly wasn’t just physical, although he was very pretty.  Maybe it had something to do with the magic.  _ Literally enchanting me _ , Reynir thought, stifling a giggle at the thought.

 

Reynir was snapped out of his trance by the loud  _ crack _ of a branch as he accidentally shifted his weight.  His first instinct was to dive for cover in a nearby bush, which of course made even more noise.  Lalli was going to kill him, he thought. It took him nearly a full minute to work up the courage to open his eyes and look up again.

 

To his great surprise, Lalli looked more amused than angry.  That was actually  _ more _ scary to Reynir, and he dove again, covering his head.

 

“Are you done yet?” Lalli called out.

“Yes! Sorry!  Leaving now!” Reynir stammered as he moved to run back down the path to camp, his face bright red.  Lalli shook his head.

 

“Stay, I show you.”  Lalli said, beckoning Reynir into the small clearing.  He proceeded cautiously, until he was standing next to Lalli in the center of the clearing.  He offered his hand, and Reynir took it, still half-expecting this to be a trick. He could feel some sort of energy running through them (probably using Reynir’s magic as an amplifier) as Lalli started the spell over again.  The glowing started again too, brighter than before.

\-----------------------

 

“...Tuonen tuvat tuntematta,” Lalli finished the song, and slowly the clouds parted to reveal the full moon, its light bouncing off the snow around them and illuminating their faces.  Lalli turned to Reynir and flashed him a quick grin before leading him over to a snowbank.

 

“Your turn!” he said, handing Reynir a stick, before grabbing it back and drawing a rough representation of one an icelandic rune in the snow and handing it over again.

“Oh! That! Well, we probably shouldn’t use that one cause it makes a whole bunch of fire and y’know we’re in a forest,” he trailed off as Lalli shot him a look “Oh right! Language! Sorry!”

 

Lalli hovered over him as he concentrated on drawing the rune, creating a circle with a grid of lines and a spiral through it.  As he added the final detail, the rune began to grow and the snow melted away, revealing fresh green grass beneath it. A variety of wildflowers, none of them native to the area, and like nothing Lalli had ever seen before.  He bent over and selected one with white petals which turned red around the edges and presented it to Reynir, who looked at him wide-eyed and didn't move at all.

 

“For you?” Lalli said, getting increasingly flustered and shoving the flower towards Reynir.  “I… like you. A lot.” he continued, struggling to remember the words Tuuri had taught him to express the concept, frantically pressing the flower into Reynir’s hands and looking away in embarrassment, only looking back up when Reynir loosely wrapped his arms around him.  

 

“I like you too.  A lot,” he said with a smile.  Lalli pulled himself up slightly on Reynir, looked him in the eyes, and kissed him.  Somehow, that was the most magical thing that had happened all night.

 

“We should get back to camp,” Reynir said when he finally pulled away.  “They’re going to be wondering where we got off to.” Lalli took his hand again as they walked back through the forest.

 


End file.
